


Repetition (With a Twist)

by VintProtectionSquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hardly look any different, amatus. Yes, you're a bit rounder, but it could easily be blamed on the copious amount of sweets you've been having recently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition (With a Twist)

We've hired a healer to check up on Julian's progress with his pregnancy, and the results were...unexpected. He's physically fine, of course, but the news we got weren't what we were hoping to hear.

Then again, who actively tries for triplets?

"At least it explains why I'm so big already," he muses later that day, the two of us curled on his bed and facing each other on top of the duvet. "When I had Jerem I looked like this at about two months."

"You hardly look any different, amatus. Yes, you're a bit rounder, but it could easily be blamed on the copious amount of sweets you've been having recently." He smiles at that, the hand on my waist squeezing gently.

"Don't expect my cravings to go away any time soon. If anything, they're going to get even worse." I smile back at him as I comb my fingers through his hair, his eyes falling shut with a blissful sigh.

"In that case I might start nabbing a few for myself. Do you have any interest in candied dates?" He hums thoughtfully for a moment, then his shoulders shrug.

"I'd definitely try one. Why haven't you asked for them before?"

"You know how I feel about asking for favors," my hand stills on his head, and he cracks an eye open to gaze at me. "I don't want you to go out of your way for me, amatus."

"I don't see it that way," he murmurs, and the look he has in his eye makes me gently tug on his right horn.

"I know you don't, but....there's nothing I can say to stop you, is there?" The grin that spreads across his face has my eyes narrowing, then he leans in to peck my lips.

"Hush, ma vhenan'ara. You deserve a treat. It's the least I can do for you." I huff against his mouth, stealing another kiss before Julian thinks to lay back again. "Fine. Since you're going along with it, do make sure to get ones without additional sugar on top. They're much too sweet for my palette."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick drabble for a post-Corypheus future where they're enjoying domesticticy.
> 
> Also, Julian speaks Elvhen because he travelled with a clan of Dalish for quite a while in his teenage years.
> 
> (Jerem is his now-16 year old son btw)


End file.
